


Time to Adjust

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Time to Adjust

“Do you want me to get the door?” Spencer asked, watching as his wife held their 3-month son, Michael, in her arms. Michael was a bit of a fussy baby, so neither of them had been sleeping well, but JJ even more so, because she was breastfeeding and was up at all hours of the night.

Despite the lack of sleep, she was still the most beautiful woman in the world. “Yea, please,” she smiled as she started down at the cooing baby in her arms.

When he opened the door, he remembered through his fogged up brain that Will was coming today to pick up Henry, who was going to be spending a few days with his own father. “Hey Spencer,” he drawled. Though the remained cordial, even friendly, after Will and JJ separated, both men felt a bit of a strain where there hadn’t been one before. “How’s little Michael doing?”

“Keeping us up at night,” Spencer said, noticing the almost imperceptible twitch of Will’s lip at the mention of ‘us.’

Will laughed as he walked into the apartment, stretching out his arms as Henry ran into them. “Hi Dad!”

“Hey, big man,” he said happily. “Are you helping mama and Spencer out with your baby brother?”

Henry nodded his head. Ever since Michael had been brought home, Henry had been doting on him and immediately asking if Spencer and his mother might have another baby because he wanted a little sister. “Yup! But he cries a lot.”

“That’s what babies do,” Will laughed. 

In the midst of all the baby talk and exchanging of pleasantries, Michael let out a loud and piercing cry. “Does he need to be changed?” Spencer asked as he walked over and glanced down at his son. JJ nodded and scrunched up her nose. How could someone so cute be so smelly? “I’ll take him.”

Before taking Michael, he bent down to give his step-son a hug. “See you in a couple days, Henry.” He kissed him on the forehead and pushed his blond, wispy hair behind his ears before turning to grab his son and take him for a change. 

JJ and Will had parted ways extremely amicably, but Will had to admit that it hurt a little when she moved on. It would’ve hurt either way, but knowing it was her best friend made it sting a little more. Then when he found out she was pregnant with Michael, it brought out some lingering feelings of sadness and jealously that he hadn’t expected, causing a bit of a strain between Will and the mother of his child. “How’re you been?”

“Tired,” she smiled, “But we’re managing.” She too noticed the nearly imperceptible twitch of her ex’s lips. “You’re still having a hard time, aren’t you?”

Will shrugged. “Can you blame me? The woman I loved for five years and had a baby with is with someone else - someone I was always convinced had a thing for you.”

“Spencer never crossed that line until we were done,” JJ assured him. “And I sought comfort in him. Not the other way around. I love him.”

Will could hear Spencer talking to little Michael inside, saying something about how many diapers were thrown away during the course of a baby’s life. Spencer was a good man, a good husband, and a good father, and Will knew it. “I know you do. I’ll be fine. It’s just taking some adjustment on my part.”

The two former lovers exchanged a few more words before JJ gave him and Henry a hug, wishing them a fun time over the next few days. When they left, she heaved a deep sigh; the last thing she wanted was for there to be strain between herself and her ex. “Smelly man is no longer smelly,” Spencer chuckled as he came out of the bedroom with Michael now sleeping in his arms. He handed him over to his mother and noticed the strain upon her face. “Will still hate me?”

“He doesn’t hate you,” JJ said, turning toward him and burying her head in his chest. “He’s just having a hard time with us being a thing and it’s all brought back up again with Michael.” Despite the disappointment in the conversation, she looked down at her son with the utmost joy. 

Spencer sighed and brought his arm around JJ’s neck. “I wish it wasn’t this way,” he said. Once, he and Will had been fairly close, both wanting the best for JJ, but now Will resented him for marrying to woman he loved. “I’m sorry it has to be this way.”

“Me too,” she sighed. She would always remain friendly with Will for the sake of Henry, but it saddened her that they’d ended things amicably and yet he couldn’t be happy for her now. 

In the end, none of that mattered. All that mattered was that she loved Spencer, Spencer loved her, and they both loved little Michael with all their hearts. “He’s all that matters now.” Michael had grabbed onto JJ’s finger and held on for dear life. “Why don’t we just stare at the beautiful boy for a while?”

Spencer chuckled into her hair and walked them both over to the couch. As they sat down, he stared in awe at the beautiful baby he was lucky enough to call his own. Whether or not he had a good relationship with Will really didn’t matter. He would do what he had to do to ensure that both Henry and Michael knew they were loved, because in the end, how they felt didn’t really matter; all that mattered was their two beautiful boys.


End file.
